Dude Perfect
Dude Perfect is a YouTube channel run by a group of friends Garrett Hilbert, Coby Cotton, Cody Jones, Cory Cotton, and Tyler Toney who specialized in 'trick shot' videos. However, since 2017, they had challenge athletic competitions between the members as the main channel topic. They have received over 7.8 billion total video views from it, making their channel be within the top 120 most viewed on YouTube. The channel is so popular that it is the 2nd most subscribed on YouTube Sports category. Overall, Dude Perfect ranks as the 6th most subscribed channel on YouTube with over 43 million subscribers. In addition, their channel is the most subscribed from the United States that is not a company or a toy channel. The Start Dude Perfect started off doing 'trick shot' videos, which compiled of the boys making shots using sport equiptment and often now random household items into places that seem impossible (or requires significant skill to achieve) and instantly got acclaimed fame, since they were one of the first times trick shot videos and channels had ever been established on YouTube. Their early videos were pretty simple and did not have a lot of budget spent on them. They put their high school basketball skills and friendship together on display, dating way back to their College times, and have since bonded much more along with improving their skills in the world of trick shot showings. Popularity Dude Perfect's rise of fame was in 2013-2014, when trick shots were everywhere on YouTube. Dude Perfect, already having a following, got the most popularity on YouTube in the community. They appeared in a lot of commercials on a lot of events, got mentioned all around the world through writing or video platforms, had famous celeberties (mostly sports stars) endorsing them or featured in their videos, and even got their own televison series, "The Dude Perfect Show", which aired their first season on CMT and currently airing it's second on Nickelodeon (since 2009, many YouTubers have appeared on the children oriented networks, Nick and Disney, such as the Paul brothers, with Fred being the first), as a result gaining almost ten million subscribers in a span of one year. Their popularity continues to grow as many admire they love and skills of competions and trick shots along with their expression of family friendly entertainment, as well as their appearances on Guinesss World Record books which they have been on several times so far. Channel Series (contents) Aside regular videos which consists of just trick shots, these are the special videos on the channel. Stereotypes The Stereotypes series is where the dudes act out the stereotypes of different subjects. The "Rage Monster" stereotype appears in every Stereotypes video and is portrayed by Tyler. The Rage Monster usually screams and destroys objects, and mainly rages at Cody. As of June 26, 2019, there are currently 17 episodes on the Stereotypes series. These include: #Pickup Basketball Stereotypes (August 19, 2013) #Golf Stereotypes (September 2, 2013) #Fantasy Football Stereotypes (September 23, 2013) #Fishing Stereotypes (October 28, 2013) #Madden Stereotypes (November 18, 2013) #Gym Stereotypes (January 7, 2014) #Movie Theater Stereotypes (May 13, 2014) #Restaurant Stereotypes (September 2, 2014) #Super Bowl Party Stereotypes (January 20, 2015) #Driving Stereotypes ft. Dale Jr (August 18, 2015) #Hunting Stereotypes (October 6, 2015) #Softball Stereotypes (March 22, 2016) #Beach Stereotypes (July 4, 2017) #Christmas Stereotypes (December 12, 2017) #March Madness Stereotypes (March 13, 2018) #Grocery Store Stereotypes (October 23, 2018) #Skiing Stereotypes (December 18, 2018) Battles They also do a battle series where all five of them compete for the win. The videos usually consist of Nerf battle and the such. Coby won his first battle in "Giant Sumo Battle". *''' Indicates guest competitor (Paper Airplane Battle: Luke Conard), (Drone Racing Battle: Liam Hemsworth) Overtime Overtime is where the dudes have a bunch of segments including Wheel Unfortunate, Cool not Cool, Betcha, Absurd Recurds, Mail Time, Game Time, Taste Test and Bloops As of August 4, 2019 they have 10 episodes They include: # Can You Smash A Diamond With A Hammer? (January 7, 2018) # World's Longest Lego Walk (March 5, 2018) # Fortnite With Ninja (May 7, 2018) # The Net Gun (July 16, 2018) # World's Strongest Laser (October 8, 2018) # World Record Exercise Ball Surfing (December 3, 2018) # Dudes Shaves Eyebrows (Febuary 11, 2019) # Real Life Trick Shot Bloopers (March 25, 2019) # Laying In A Box Filed With Snakes (May 20, 2019) # World's Best Gaming Room (July 1, 2019) Games With Consequences Face-Off Face-Off videos are featured on the Whistle Sports Network YouTube channel. In these Face-Off videos, the Dude Perfect members draw two people to Face-Off in a contest and a sideline announcer to commentate. The commentator is usually portrayed in a comedic sense, with an outlandish outfit and personality. Tyler is most often chosen to play this role, having been selected 10 times. At first, the winner received a replica WWE Championship belt, referred to on-air as the "WWC (Winner Winner Championship Dinner) Belt", but eventually a customized Dude Perfect Face-Off Championship belt was created, first debuting in the Office Golf Face-Off. However, the WWC is still occasionally presented along with the customized belt. Coby is the most successful member of the group in regards to Face-Offs; he has competed in 8 Face-Offs and won 7 of them. By contrast, Cory is the least successful, being winless in his 8 Face-Offs. Dude Perfect Customs Aside their video content and style, here is a list of things affiliated with Dude Perfect: *Dude Perfect has a Panda (a person dressed in a Panda costume) who taunts people from the opposing team in Dude Perfect's various contests, meaning the Panda appears on Dude Perfect's videos often. Sometimes he takes part in the competitions and wins them even. The Panda is quite famous due to being a mascot at the Texas A&M University (the college Dude Perfect went to) and being apart of Dude Perfect. Subscriber Milestones '''Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: May 13, 2013. *2 million subscribers: December 31, 2013. *3 million subscribers: July 28, 2014. *4 million subscribers: January 17, 2015. *5 million subscribers: May 1, 2015. *6 million subscribers: July 9, 2015. *7 million subscribers: October 12, 2015. *8 million subscribers: January 8, 2016. *9 million subscribers: March 17, 2016. *10 million subscribers: May 26, 2016. *11 million subscribers: July 21, 2016. *12 million subscribers: September 4, 2016. *13 million subscribers: October 19, 2016. *14 million subscribers: November 24, 2016. *15 million subscribers: December 28, 2016. *16 million subscribers: February 25, 2017. *17 million subscribers: April 6, 2017. *18 million subscribers: May 1, 2017. *19 million subscribers: June 9, 2017. *20 million subscribers: July 1, 2017. *21 million subscribers: July 27, 2017. *22 million subscribers: August 31, 2017. *23 million subscribers: October 2, 2017. *24 million subscribers: November 19, 2017. *25 million subscribers: December 26, 2017. *26 million subscribers: January 25, 2018. *27 million subscribers: February 11, 2018. *28 million subscribers: March 12, 2018. *29 million subscribers: April 9, 2018. *30 million subscribers: May 11, 2018. *31 million subscribers: June 16, 2018. *32 million subscribers: July 4, 2018. *33 million subscribers: July 30, 2018. *34 million subscribers: August 24, 2018. *35 million subscribers: September 30, 2018. *36 million subscribers: November 2, 2018. *37 million subscribers: December 7, 2018. *38 million subscribers: January 10, 2019. *39 million subscribers: February 13, 2019. *40 million subscribers: March 13, 2019. *41 million subscribers: April 8, 2019. *42 million subscribers: May 13, 2019. *43 million subscribers: June 19, 2019. *44 million subscribers: July 27, 2019. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: October 16, 2015 *2 billion views: August 7, 2016 *3 billion views: May 8, 2017 *4 billion views: October 26, 2017 *5 billion views: April 13, 2018 *6 billion views: August 25, 2018 *7 billion views: January 15, 2019 *8 billion views: June 2, 2019 This page was created on April 22, 2017, by HanselElGato. es:Dude Perfect Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views